Plant Manipulation
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: The team meets young girl who seems normal at first, but soon sees she's not. And she already knows Chase and the fact he's bionic? What?
1. Chapter 1: Diary Entree

_April 17, 2011_

 _After what just happened I will never be able to trust the bond between parents and children again. It was awful. I hated it. Those people were just cruel. I wish I could burn the roots of that memory ripe it out of my conscious and strangle it to death. I now know what kind of people THEY were. I remember the way they looked at me, how I felt about them before, well… everything. But now, there's no hope is there? Now, there's no hope. That feeling can never come back. For the first time in my life, I can no longer feel okay. No longer feel okay. I can't even believe I have to write that down. I have to remember the love they showed me then, and cherish that memory. I'm eight years old, and I'm better than they can ever hope to understand they should hope to be. Goodbye hope. Goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2: Beginings

4 years later…..

The team was having a normal day on the island. After everything that had recently happened it was nice to relax fora day. They were watching the TV, where people on the phone were telling the public who was their favorite member of the team.

" **My favorite is Bree,"**

" **Adam is so strong he's a lot of people's favorite,"**

" **Leo is the best. Deal with it,"**

" **I like Leo, Adam and Bree, Chase just talks a lot,"**

"I can't believe it. Why do they always get all the popularity. No one ever likes the smart guy," Chase said.

"That is not true Chase. I'm sure someone, somewhere has you as your favorite," Mr. Davenport said.

"Ya. Someone shorter than you which is almost impossible, who has somehow liked you and not us because they have bad judgment and eyesight," Adam said gleefully.

Chase stared at him for a moment before getting up and walking away.

"Oh come on, doesn't he know what a joke is?," Bree asked.

Meanwhile in a house near the coat of the main land a 12 year old girl around 5 foot 1 with straight, long, raven colored hair, and brown eyes wearing a blue suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a red tie tucked into the suit and jeans was sitting in her room drawing and watching the same show the team was.

"It seems that because he's the brains of the team Chase Davenport's popularity isn't that great. The only hope for the poor guy is if there is someone who looks up to him out there. But what are the chances of that?" the announcer said.

The girl looked back down at what she was drawing.

"Colette. You've drawn long enough. Come down for lunch alright," a woman said. She had a voice that carried authority but not the kind of voice that shouted.

"Okay Lily. I just wanted to finish my drawing if that's okay," the girl said. She had a voice that was calm and gentle, and soft but not one that carried authority.

Lily giggled.

"Alright,"

"Thank you,"

She looked at her drawing.

"His hair has to be just the right shade of brown. Like a tree trunk brown. Hm. There, done. Chase Davenport from when he and his team were on TV," she said.

She had drawn Chase Davenport, from when their secret was exposed and they announced everything on TV.

"Chase I know you're just a drawing and you can't hear me, but I'd really like it if you could come by. Just for a little while. I'd like to show you my room. I have a lot of nice things in here, my friends' parents are very kind. I have a window where I can see a lot of stars. If you come over, we could look through it together,"

She sighed.

"If you're out there. And wherever you are, please come. I know you're watching over me, somewhere. But where? Are you checking on me when your on missions or- or maybe after your mission. Maybe if I'm good you'll visit. I'd like that.

 _There is a lab underground_

 _I go to it when i'm asleep_

 _It has tubs where they sleep_

 _There in the lab underground_

 _There is a monster in my room_

 _It wakes me up and I'm afraid_

 _But Chase Davenport has heard my sigh_

 _From the lab underground_

 _Chase Davenport is on my bed_

 _He holds me and sings a lullaby_

 _He's kind to me, but he gets bullied a lot_

 _He says._

 _There is a song I hear_

 _It has a tune that's so divine_

 _Makes me forget Chase's cry_

 _Goodnight lab underground_ ,"

Colette came downstairs and ate lunch, with the two friends she lived with. One was a girl with straight long light brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a green collared shirt and jeans. The other was a boy with blonde short straight hair, green eyes, wearing a grey t- shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey," the girl said. The girl sounded a little like Colette only a bit tougher.

"Hey, what are you working on?," the boy said. His voice was deeper but it didn't sound too deep for a tween.

He picked up the paper and saw the stick figure drawing.

"Still trying to find him," he said.

"Yes Conner. Yes I am,"

The dad who looked a lot like a boy only with a deeper voice saw the drawing and sighed.

"Colette. Can't you just let this go,"

"No. Believe me, I've tried. Every time I do, I just have dreams about him," Colette said.

"Um… Jewls? Can I speak to you for a moment?," the mom said, she looked a lot like Jewls but with a more mature voice.

The two walked away from the table and into another room with the door shut.

"She's still on this? I thought she would have grown out of this phase by now. How many times have we talked about this?,"

"She's dead set on finding him," Jewls said.

"But she was only a baby when she saw him,"

"No, she was older,"

"She needs a therapist. Their just false memories, as far as I can tell,"

"Okay then what?,"

"What do you mean?,"

"Well, let's just say for the sake of this argument that you are right. This man is what led Colette out of her road to depression what do you think will happen if someone crushes her hope that she'll ever see him again?,"

"I have no idea,"

"Well I do. She'll just go straight down that path and go even farther down, and from how bad she told me she was before it would be a miracle if anyone could save her again. Is that what you want?,"

"Of course not,"

Jewls gave her a look.

"Point taken,"

The two went back into the room and finished lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Going On

So after breakfast on the island the team went to the training rooms to start the students' training. All the students were doing well but Chase seemed a bit distracted.

"Chase are you feeling okay? You seem a bit out of it," Bree said.

"What? Ya... ya. I'm fine," Chase lied, as he was leaning in a table, with his arms on it.

Leo came over to where the two were talking, away from the group.

"Ya right. You've never distracted. What's going on?," Leo said.

Chase sighed.

"You're right. I'm not fine. I've just been feeling weird lately. At first it would just briefly come and go but now it's all the time," Chase explained.

"Is Adam's short jokes finally getting to you. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Leo said.

"What? No. Come to think if it it feels like I've forgotten someone. Someone, very important," Chase said.

"Well let's get to work, maybe it'll come to you," Bree said.

The three went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4: School Speech

The three kids went to school. They went to the town's middle school.

They took their seats for the assembly.

"Alright children. Let's take our sets. No as you all know it's a half day because of spring break tomorrow. So today we are lucky to have a presentation given to you by the manager of the bionic children," the principle said.

The manager came into the room.

"Thank you. Now kids, I trust that you all know about what is going on right now. That there are bionic teenagers around us. But we shouldn't worry because their here to help us,"

The manager went off to tell the story of the three bionic teenagers and how they've saved countless lives. He told them so much information, but their was one thing Colette really wanted to know about.

"And so now they are all living a a restricted island, training the other bionic teenagers. So now I'll take questions before I start to play some videos," the manager said.

No one raised their hand except of Colette.

"Yes?," the manager said walking over.

"Where is this island?," Colette asked.

"What was that?,"

"The island. The one you said the bionic humans live on. Do you know where it is?,"

"Well, I have never been there but if I had to guess. I would say it's somewhere in the pacific ocean," the manager answered.

Colette gasped, she lived close to the pacific ocean. After that Colette just couldn't focus in the video. Jewls kept giving her excited glances. But Colette didn't really notice them. Three bionic teenagers. one strong, one fast and one smart who saved people's lives. That sounded like Chase and his brother and sister. Colette wanted to go find out more about the island but there was still a little more class time left. But Colette didn't retain much of anything.

The bell finally rang and the auditorium cleared out.

The three pre teens went to the pacific beach shore where they liver. Conner and Colette turned onto their street while Jewls kept walking towards the beach.

"Jewls. You're going the wrong way," Colette told her.

"No I'm not. The beach is this way,"

"But shouldn't we be heading home? Mom is expecting us by now," Conner said.

"Well just go ahead and tell her where we're going. The beach isn't that far. And didn't you hear his story? One of those teenagers are Chase. Don't you want to see him again?," Jewls as Colette.

"Well, of course I do, but-,"

"Then Conner just tell mom that we're gonna spend the weekend camping on the beach. Thy let you do that on weekends and mom let us do it last year. Come on Colette," Jewls said and started off towards the beach.

Conner and Colette looked at each other. Colette sighed.

"I better go with her. We'll met you there. It is worth a try anyway," Colette said.

Conner nodded and ran off home.

"Jewls! Wait up!," Colette said and ran off after her friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

The three were standing on the beach looking around the shore.

"The beach shoreline goes on for miles Jewls. What makes you think we're gonna find anything **here**?," Colette asked.

"Well, you never know," Jewls said.

"We're probibly not gonna find anything,"

"Ya we will. Because the tube the speaker was talking about is right there," Conner said pointing to the tub.

"Or I could be completely wrong," Colette said.

The three ran to the tub. Colette started to examine the tub trying to figure out how to get it to work. Jewls already went inside.

"Um… Jewls shouldn't we try to figure out what this thing is before we-,"

"Come on," Jewls said grabbing Colette and pulling her inside the tub.

"What I think she was trying to say was- Woah!,"

Jewls pulled Conner into the tub. He hit a button with his foot and the door closed.

"What did you just do?," Colette said.

They started moving.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak

"Does anyone else feel like we're moving?," Conner asked nervous.

Jewls put a hand on her sholder.

"We're hyperactive 12 year olds. We're always moving," Jewls said.

"No. This is a lot faster," Colette said.

They came to an abrut halt and the door opened. They were not in the same place they were before.

"Where are we?," Jewls asked.

"I have no idea," Colette said.

The three got up and came out of the tube. Chase was there and watched them come out.

"Uh excuse me. This is a restricted area can I help you?," Chase asked walking over to them.

"Oh we're sorry to bother you Mr. Wait… You look really fimilar. Wait…. Chase?," Colette asked.

"Yes,"

The two other children smiled and looked at each other.

"Ha. It's me!," Colette said smiling.

"Am I supposed to know you?,"

The three kids smiles faded.

"Chase…. What are you…. What are you talking about? You… don't remember me?," Colette asked heartbroken.

"Should I?,"


	7. Chapter 7: Cold

Colette couldn't feel anything, except cold, lots and lots of cold. She couldn't believe it, the person she had looked up to, tried to find for so long, didn't even remember who she was. She just stood there frozen in place.

"Do something," Jewls whispered.

"Can't. Can't move. Frozen," Colette said.

"Colette. I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's gonna happen," Conner said.

"I think you three better come with me," Chase said.

He circled behind them and led them away.

"Oh we're stuck here," Conner said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can do anything about it," Colette said as they were led away.


	8. Chapter 8: Report

Chase led them to the living room.

"Mr. Davenport," Chase called out.

Mr. Davenport looked up at him and saw the kids.

"Chase. What are they doing on the island?," he said.

"I don't know. They got here themselves. This little girl here says she knows me," Chase said gesturing to Colette.

"I'm barely little. I'm 13 and my head reaches your chest," Colette mumbled.

The two ignored her.

"OK. I think I have a solution come with me," Mr. Davenport said.

Chase shoved Jewls who was in the back to walk.

"Hey! OK I'm going! I'm going!," Jewls said.


	9. Chapter 9: Dreamweaver

Mr. Davenport took them into another room. And strapped Colette to a table with a monitor. He put a helmet on her.

"OK. Now We'll be able to see how you know Chase personally,"

"Couldn't you just I don't know… ask her?," Conner said.

"I could. But then I would be able to try out with brilliantly engineered technology by none other than me," Mr. Davenport said.

"This isn't gonna hurt, right?," Colette asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine. Just think of the memory and we'll see it on the monitor," Mr. Davenport explained.

"OK," Colette said.

She closed her eyes and the monitor turned on.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

What the monitor shows

A little girl who looked just like Colette only smaller was crying in the bushes, but she went quiet when a train that was moving very fast stopped while she heard screaming. It was a while before Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase came out. It was right after their first mission. The girl kept crying. Chase heard it.

"Chase, you coming?," Bree asked.

"Ya. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Chase said.

Bree nodded and walked off. Chase walked over to the bushes. The girl kept crying. Chase walked behind the bushes and saw the girl. She was sitting on the ground.

"Hey kid? Are you OK?,"

The girl sniffled.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want anyone bullying me anymore!," the girl said.

Chase bent down.

"It's OK. I'm not gonna bully you,"

"Y- You aren't?,"

"No. I would never,"

"Who are you?,"

"I'm uh... Chase. Chase Davenport. What's your name?,"

"I'm Melody Cad,"

"Nice to met you. So tell me what are you doing out here?,"

"I got left here,"

"Well, where are your parents?,"

"They don't like me,"

"I'm sure that's not true,"

"It is. They told me I wasn't their kid anymore. Just because I can do this,"

Colette extended her arm and then her arm turned into an eagle wing.

"Wha- That's not- The human body can't- How?,"

"It came from my mom's side of the family. But it skipped a generation with my mom though. All I have to do is think of a plant and my body tuns the energy from those thoughts into whatever animal parts I want. She and my dad hated it when my powers came in. They dropped me off here and told me I wasn't their daughter anymore and that I was never to go looking for them," Colette said.

They heard a loud screeching noise.

"Oh no. He's coming back," Colette said and crawled behind Chase. Chase looked up. There was a tall man with dragon wings. He landed right in front of them.

"Hey. Have you seen a little girl around here?," he asked in a viscous voice.

"No," Chase lied.

"Rrrrr. When I find that kid. I'll kill her. I hate kids with those kids of powers," he said.

He took off stood up and looked at Colette who was still on the group. He got an arm under her and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on," he whispered.

The two ran off. The man saw them and flew after them. Chase heard him, picked Colette up and ran faster.

He managed to get to the lab without getting caught. he checked to make sure no one was in the lab before leading Colette in.

"OK. Just sit there," Chase said.

Colette sat on the wheeled chair.

"Chase is that you?," Mr. Davenport said from another room.

Chase quickly led Colette under the table and covered her with a blanket. Mr. Davenport came into the room.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried,"

"Oh don't worry. I just needed to take care of something on the train before I left,"

Mr. Davenport nodded.

"OK. Well are you coming soon. We're going out to dinner in a few hours," Mr. Davenport said.

"Um.. I'll be up there soon. I just came back here to check my chip log to make sure no one was there. I just want to make sure we didn't leave anything on the train,"

"OK. We'll wait for you,"

Chase waited for him to leave before walking away from the desk and over to the computer. Colette crawled out.

"How was that?," Colette said.

"Mr. Davenport. He's my dad," he said.

"You call you're dad by his last name? That's kind of weird?,"

"Why do YOU think that's weird?,"

"I don't know. I'm nine,"

Chase chuckled.

"I know it's a little strange. Now come on let's get you home,"

"Home?,"

"I found the house with your friends you told me about on the way over here. Their not too far from here,"

"Y- You mean I can't stay here?,"

"No. The others would try and get you out of here if they see you,"

Colette started crying.

"No no no. Don't do that,"

"But I'm scared,"

"It's OK. Here I've got an idea,"

Chase took out his phone and put on a lullaby soundtrack.

"Oh, Little star in the night

Oh how you shine

Like a spark of hope in the vast darkened sky

Oh little star in the night

You'll always be mine

In the dead dark where when the solar system will Aline

Oh little star in the night

I'll always be here

Like a spark from heaven

I'll walk you there,"

By the time he was done Colette was fast asleep.

"Chase?," Colette whispered.

"I'm still here, just go to sleep,"

"OK, Goodnight," she whispered.

Chase wrapped her in some blanket and picked her up so she would stay comfortable. He took the train the shore and found the house number. He gently set Colette down on the porch.

"There you go. Safe and sound. Goodnight Colette,"

He ran the doorbell and ran away from the house. A man with brown hair in a black suit and green tie came out.

"Hello? Hello? Oh. Wow. Emma, kids get out here," he said.

The others came to the door.

"What is it?," the woman said right before she saw the girl.

Her eyes widened and she picked up Colette and brought her inside.


	11. Chapter 11: Conclusion

Everyone was shocked to see the flashback play. But they all forgave Chase and Colette was finally able to be friends with the team along with her friends.

AN: Sorry about the short ending guys. Inspiration for this story has left me and I couldn't think of a better way to end this. I may come back and edit this if I think of something better.


End file.
